Vampires,Werewolves, and Mermaids
by bornagoof
Summary: This story is about Bella turning into a mermaid and encountering supernatural creatures as she goes through life changes as a mermaid. This story is currently being rewritten sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Thirsty. So thirsty. I needed water and it was nowhere near me. Instead I was stuck in my Algebra class as my teacher, Mrs. Bennett, explain to a student how to solve an equation that was written on the board.

Normally, I would be listening to her or waiting patiently for her to move on to the next step but today all I could focus on was my intense thirst. My mouth was dry except for the saliva I kept producing as a substitute for the water I needed.

I have never been so thirsty in my entire life.

My throat yearned for the refreshing liquid to run down inside it, but there wasn't a trace of it anywhere, and there was still a good forty-five minutes left until class was over.

Usually, I would just drink from my water bottle but I already emptied it before first period ended, I had to keep refilling it with water from the water fountain all day. However, Mrs. Bennett wasn't very good at noticing students with their hands raised for anything but a math question and if she did she forgot to get back to them.

I've had my hand raised for ten minutes and she has yet to call on me.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Mrs. Bennett said.

"May I please refill my water bottle?" I asked as politely as I could, trying not to let my impatience, and my frustration with her show in my voice.

Mrs. Bennett nodded once and before she could address the next raised hand I was already halfway across the room.

I quickly grabbed the hall pass on my way out and bolted out the door to the nearest water fountain, unfortunately, I tripped over my own legs and fell down with an _'oof' _on the blue tiled floor.

When I looked down, I found that I didn't have legs, anymore. I had a tail.  
A large, purple, glimmering, fish tail. _Oh, no, _I thought. _I'm a mermaid._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I bit my lip as I looked at the brick building blocks that made Forks High. "Welcome Spartans!" the sign said along with some weekly announcements. There weren't many cars yet, it was still very early. I came just before a silver Volvo entered the parking lot, it stood out against some of the used and old cars and the dozens of empty parking spaces.

I could barely see the bronze head head of the Volvo owner, bronze, I thought to myself, it was such an odd color for hair. I guess it was better than the ridiculous neon green and pinks some people dyed their hair to look like, I snickered to myself when I remembered seeing a woman with various shades of green hair walking down a sidewalk in Phoenix.

I waited patiently in my beloved truck, and listened to music on my CD player as I saw more cars enter the parking lot, soon the school doors opened. I took off my headphones and turned off the CD player and got out of my truck, I had one backpack strap on my shoulder as I closed the door to my truck.

I could feel the stares as I walked, at first I thought it was just my imagination, that I was so nervous that it was making me hyper-alert of every look and whisper I heard. But, soon it became apparent that wasn't the case, the first clue was when I saw from the corner of my eye someone pointed at me, and said, "Hey, look! It's that new Swan girl!"

Someone next to the boy slapped his pointing finger down, and shushed him. Of course, I thought to myself, it's a small town they don't get many newcomers here, I sighed, great..

I had just walked ten steps into the building, when a blond and blue-eyes baby-faced boy came up to me, "Hey, you're new here, right?" I suppressed a groan. "Yes, I am," I answered. "Welcome to Forks, I'm Mike and you're Isabella, right?" Nice, I thought to myself, they already knew my name.

"Bella," I corrected, and then added politely, "It's nice to meet you, Mike." I planned to leave it at that and find the office, but Mike had other ideas. "Where are you from?" he asked. "Phoenix." "Wow. Wait, a second, if you're from Phoenix why are you so pale?"

I shrugged, "I sunburn, instead of tan." I began to walk down the hallway and searched for the office, I was thinking that maybe Mike would go and turn down another hallway, but he walked with me. I felt guilty, Mike had done nothing wrong to me, and here I was trying to shake him off like he was a bug on my shoulder.

We walked into the office, it was warm inside and I noticed a few potted plants, green, there was already so much green in this town outside and now they bring more of it inside. Behind the desk, I saw a middle-aged woman behind the desk and walked right up to her, she was wearing reading glasses and was holding the book up in front of her face, so she didn't see me.

I cleared my throat, to get her attention. She didn't move, I glanced down at the nameplate in front of her, "Excuse me, Mrs. Cope?" She put down the book, "Hello?"

"I'm a new student, I came here for my class schedule," I told her. "Oh, yes. Isabella," she said, handing me my schedule and something else, I looked at it as she spoke, "That's a school map so you know where to go and don't get lost, also have each of your teachers sign this," she said, handing me a slip. "I want it back here by the end of the day, OK?"

I nodded. "Thank you." "Your welcome, dear." I didn't see how I could get lost, the school I went to in Phoenix was triple the size of this small school, I had forgotten about Mike as I exited the office. "It's better to have someone show you around, than reading a map," he said, almost making me jump.

Holy cow, he was so quiet, if he hadn't spoken I wouldn't have noticed if he was following me all day. I smiled, timidly. "It's alright, I'll be just fine." He ignored me, "What's your first class?" Not wanting to be rude, I answered him, "History with Mrs. Shells."

"That's room 47, not that far from here," Mike commented. I didn't think most of the classes were 'far from here'. Mike led me to the classroom, "I'll be back to walk you to your next class," he said, I nodded and entered the classroom. I went up to the teacher, "Isabella Swan?" she asked. "Bella," I instantly corrected, I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot to day. "Please, sign this," I said to her, handing her the slip, she nodded.

"You're early, go ahead and take any seat, there's no assigned seats," she said, handing me back the slip, I nodded and sat down. It wasn't all the way to the front or too far back, I sighed and waited.

People soon began piling in after the bell rang, when Mrs. Shells saw that everyone was in the classroom she closed the door and took role call, afterwards she clasped her hands together and spoke, "OK, everyone take your books out, it's in your desks." I looked in my desk and searched for my textbook, it wasn't there. Oh, great.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Shells asked. I smiled timidly, "My textbook isn't in my desk," I said. "Really?" she asked, "that's odd." "Lucky for you, I keep a spare." She walked back to her desk and rummaged through a cabinet before returning with a textbook in her hands, "Here you go, read chapter two," she instructed.

I opened the book to chapter two and took out my notebook to take notes and began to read, I was glad that we were reading today, the quiet didn't me feel all that nervous anymore.

Mike was waiting for me outside of the classroom when I exited the room, "What's your next class?" he asked. "English with Mr. Brown," I told him, I realized this was going to be a bit of a routine for the day. "Great! That's right across my class," he said, happily. Mike chatted with me on the way to the classroom, I listened and nodded my head every once in a while, not really caring.

I hadn't even noticed when we stopped at my next class, "Here. I'll see you at lunch, OK?" I nodded. "I'm sure, Jessica would be glad to take you to the cafeteria," he continued. "Who's Jessica?" I asked, curiously. Had he spoken about her while we were walking?

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. She's really nice, you'll like her." I nodded, I didn't think I would, finally Mike walked away to go to his classroom and I walked inside of mine. "You may sit wherever you like Ms. Swan," Mr. Brown told me, as I entered the room. Unlike before, I wasn't the first to arrive and I wondered where I should sit, I scanned the room for a good seat.

I noticed several people moved aside to make room for me, I decided to sit next to a quiet looking girl with long brown hair tied in a sloppy ponytail and glasses falling down her nose, she had her books opened on her desk and her arms crossed on the desk as she read.

I sat down next to her and she turned momentarily from her book to smile at me, I returned the smile and then we both turned our attention to the teacher as he spoke. "Alright today we'll be reading, Shakespeare's Julius Caesar."

Several people groaned, I was a bit disappointed, Julius Caesar was a great play, but my favorite was Romeo and Juliet. "If you look in your desks, you'll find your book, read Act 1-2 and then write a summary," Mr. Brown told the class, I put my hand in my desk and pulled out a thin yellow book of Julius Caesar.

I opened the book and began to read, I only read Julius Caesar once in the seventh grade, I didn't remember all the details. Once I was finished reading, I pulled out my notebook and pencil and began to write the summary. It was easy, after all it was the first week of school and teachers tend to not give homework or give simple ones. The harder and more assignments would come soon though.

As soon as class ended, a girl with curly brown hair walked up to me me, "Hi, my name is Jessica, I saw you already met Mike, he's really nice isn't he? Such a gentlemen, walking you to your classes and helping you find your way around school, he's so sweet."

I nodded, "Yeah, he's nice." "It's really nice to meet you, Bella right? Mike said to call you, Bella." I nodded again, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you too." "Anyway, welcome to Forks. So, tell me about Phoenix?"

I couldn't believe it, I was starting to miss Mike, he was a lot more quiet. Jessica seemed..gossipy. I answered all of her questions, she kept switching the topics, too fast for me really listen, she was like a chipmunk. I didn't understand how someone could talk so quickly for so long without stopping, I wondered if she was even breathing.

"I should tell you about our friends," she said, I frowned, our friends? "There's Tyler Crowley, he owns a blue suburban van, it's giant. His father bought it for him. He's a surfer, Lauren has the hugest crush on him, don't tell her I told you that," she giggled.

"Speaking of Lauren, she's the blond one. Long and straight blond hair, I wish I had hair like hers. I mean, seriously look at me? It's like a poodle, or," she gasped in horror, "a perm!"

"Your hair doesn't look like a poodle, Jessica," I assured her, she sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Bella." We entered the cafeteria and I followed Jessica to a table, I recognized the girl I sat next to in English, and there was Mike and from Jessica's description, Lauren.

"Bella, this Angela, you already know Mike, and Lauren, this is Tyler and Brandon, and Jamie."

I nodded, "Hi." Jessica and I sat down, I had taken three bites of my salad when Jessica began asking me questions, "How's it like being the daughter of the police chief's daughter? Is he super strict?"

I swallowed. "Charlie is like any other, Dad," I answered. "You call your Dad, Charlie?" Lauren asked. "Yes." "So, he does let you do whatever you want," she concluded. I shook my head, "No. I call my Dad Charlie because that's how I knew him as I grew up."

"Anyway," Tyler said, changing the topic, "I'm going to the beach this Thursday, anyone wanna come with?" "First Beach?" Jessica clarified. He nodded. "Yup, there'll be tons of food, music, dancing, it'll be like our own beach party." "That sounds fun, count me in," Ben said. Angela turned to Ben, "Me too," she piped.

"Jessica and I will come too," Lauren said, with a tone of finality. "How about you, Bella?" Mike asked, eagerly. "Yeah, are you coming?" Lauren asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll think about it."

I wasn't sure of, Charlie had any mermaid lessons planned, he'll be working maybe he would only be able to teach me on the weekends. I ate my lunch silently, not really paying attention to the conversation, when I heard a girl from our table, possibly Jamie, say, "Oh, looks who's here."

I looked up, Lauren was grinning, she was looking at the cafeteria door behind me, "I see him." Jessica smiled, "Still in to him, Lauren?" she asked. "It's been two years, what will make this year any different?"

Lauren turned to her, "I checked my horoscope today. It said, today is yours, you can reach any goal you set your mind to," she quoted. "And, my mind is set on _him._"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, curiously. Lauren turned to me and snorted, "Puh-lease. As if, he would ever be interested in you." Lauren stood up with her tray and walked away, I turned and saw her walk to another table. I didn't see their faces, it looked like there was about five people at the table.

Lauren seemed to be flirting with a bronze haired boy, I remembered the bronze head I saw in the parking lot and nodded. She likes the silver Volvo owner, whoever he was. The boy said something to her, then turned his chair away from her in an almost dismissive manner, Lauren stood for a moment longer before stalking away, there was a grimace on her face as she dumped her tray in the trash and fled the cafeteria.

I turned back in my seat and looked at Jessica, "What was all that about?" "Lauren has a thing for Edward Cullen, he's super gorgeous I get it, I mean for a short time, I was interested in him too..but God it's been two years!"

"Lauren doesn't particularly like to not get what she wants, she's very determined," Angela said, quietly as she peeled her orange. Jessica nodded, "She should give up. But, Lauren will be Lauren ya know?" I nodded.

"I wish she could take a hint, it's really pathetic how she throws herself at him." "That and you want him all for yourself," Jamie said, Jessica grimaced. "Oh, what do you know, Jamie."

"Admit it, the only reason you stopped flirting with Edward, was because Lauren liked him." "Jamie has a point, you never go against what Lauren says," Brandon said. Jessica ignored them and ate her lunch, "Why does Lauren like him so much anyway?" I asked. What could be so great about a boy that made her so persistent to date him for two years?

"Have you seen him?" Jamie asked, and I shook my head. "He's drop-dead gorgeous, and the brooding type," she got a wistful look in her eyes. Brandon cleared his throat, "Hello? Earth to Jamie? Your boyfriend is calling." Jamie jumped, and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Brandon. No one comes before you."

He snorted. "Umm, here's what you need to know about the Cullens, or all there is to know about them anyway," Jessica said. "They're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins though. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen adopted them, because she couldn't have children. They're all gifted with incredibly good looks, they don't talk to anyone really, and they all," she paused and leaned closer, "date each other," she whispered.

I nodded. "Alright, so?" She sighed. "They may not be related, but they live together, it's weird." "Edward is the only single one, which is why Lauren is after him because, well one, she can't go after Emmet Cullen because his girlfriend is such a scary bitch," I gaped at her words, "and because even though the Jasper guy is hot, he always looks like he's in pain."

I shook my head. "I'll point them out to you," Jessica said, I turned around in my seat, the bulky one is Emmet, the blond next to him is Rosalie, and then next to them is Alice and Jasper, and of course there's Edward."

I turned back around in my seat, it was true. They were all inhumanly gorgeous, with strange golden eyes and pale skin. The bell rang, and I stood up to throw away my tray, "What's your next class?" Mike asked me. "Biology with Mr. Banner," I answered, I had already gone over my schedule.

"I can find my way there by myself Mike, thanks for helping me today though." He nodded, "Your welcome." I walked to the classroom feeling thirsty, I pulled out my water bottle. Drink water every five hours to prevent turning into a mermaid, Charlie told me. I entered the classroom, most of the students were already there, "Ah, Miss Swan. How nice of you to join us," the teacher, Mr. Banner said. I blushed, "Sorry."

"It's your first day, so I'll let it slide," he said, and motioned with his hand for the slip. I gave it to him, he quickly signed it and gave it back to me, "The only seat left, is next to Mr. Cullen," he told me, I nodded and walked towards him. The heater blew my hair, and I quickly fixed it as I sat down, he ad moved his chair as far away from me as possible, and his hands gripped the table.

He was trying very hard not to breathe, he stared at me angrily and I looked away, moving my hair so it covered half of my face. I sniffed my hair, did it smell bad? No. It smelled like strawberries, what was so offensive about strawberries?

I avoided eye-contact and looked at my desk instead, I noticed that he cleared half the desk for me, I tried to focus on what Mr. Banner was saying, but I couldn't, it wasn't anything interesting. I learned it all before. I took out my notebook and pretended to do notes, but really I was doodling.

I could feel Edward staring at me, it made me uncomfortable and nervous, hesitantly I looked at him and immediately looked away. He was so angry. And at me? What did I do? I never even spoke to him, all I did was sit next to him.

Jessica said they kept to themselves, was that it? He was happy being alone at his desk and hated me for taking that away from him? I had no choice, there was no other seat left in the entire classroom, what was I supposed to do? Sit on the floor?

But, still as unjustly angry as he was with me, he was breathtaking. I tried to shake those thoughts away, it didn't matter how unbelievably good looking he was, he was being rude.

I took a swig of my water, trying to quench my sudden thirst. I realized that, I was always thirsty now, perhaps the only downside to being a mermaid. I doodled on my notebook to distract myself, I wasn't much of an artist but it did work to some extent, I still was aware of Edward's staring. Did I have something stuck in my teeth?

I ran my tongue along my teeth inside of my mouth. Nothing. I wanted to get away from Edward, I wanted to just run out of the classroom and never look back, this is the worst hour I spent in my entire life, I thought to myself.

Even worst than when Renee made me join her in a marathon and someone cut their knee and I fainted in the middle of the race. I wasn't very good with blood, it made me squeamish. It smelled horrible too, like iron and salt. I shuddered just by the thought of it, it made me sick.

I breathed a sigh of relief as class ended and hurriedly began to pack my notebook and get out of my seat, Edward was faster though. he bolt up form his seat and left the room before anyone could fully stand up.

I went to the office to turn in my slip, and stopped when I heard a smooh velvet voice. "Please, there must be something you can do." Beautiful. Who could possibly hold such a beautiful voice? I stepped into the office, there was a breeze behind me as a group of boys laughed and ran by, blowing my hair.

Edward turned around, so quickly I almost thought it was a blur. Of course, a voice to go with the face. "Never mind," he muttered and stormed away, his shoulder roughly brushing mine as he left.

In the back of my mind, I registered how cold he was and yet how good it felt when his shoulder touched mine. I shook my head and walked right up to Mrs. Cope, still wondering what had just happened. "Here's the slip," I told her, and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said, I left the office.

I put my backpack into my truck and drove off, my first day of school was worse than I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 19

**Sorry, it's so short. I just wanted to upload already and get started on the next chapter and sorry for the wait, I had many alternatives on how their conversation could've went.**

**Bella's POV**

"What are you?" he repeated. I raised my tail from the water, "I think it's pretty obvious," I replied, before lowering my tail back into the water, I took back my water bottle and cream, getting ready to bolt for the first sign of danger. "I want you to say it."

I sighed, "I'm a mermaid," I said, slowly. He nodded, "All these years and I thought mermaids were completely fictional." "Says the one who sparkles in the sunlight," I retorted. "What are you anyway?" I asked, thinking of an mythological creature that 'sparkles'. "Pixie?" I guessed.

He shook his head and stared me in the eyes, "I am a monster, the most dangerous and powerful predator in the world, I am _not_ a pixie." I grounded my teeth together, getting frustrated. "What are you?"

Edward stepped closer, causing me to move back, "You already know what I am, look closely don't I look like someone you know? That isn't human?" he asked. I stared at him, as if I knew _that _many mythological creatures. He took a deep breath and walked even closer so were were only about a foot apart, he closed his eyes and stopped moving.

I couldn't even hear his breathing. I looked at him carefully, Edward looked even more unbelievably beautiful as he sparkled like a diamond, I was awestruck. My thoughts clouded over and I was becoming for a lack of a better word; dazzled.

And, then his eyes snapped open and I nearly screamed as fear and shock consumed me inside and I threw myself back away from him, his eyes were a coal black instead of his warm butterscotch eyes.

The last time I saw his eyes like that was on the first day of school, he was so angry that day, he stared intensely at me with so much hatred, his hands were clenched in fists, as his whole body stilled like a statue.

Immediately, James face came to mind and I drew comparisons from his face to Edward's, they were really nothing alike except there were also so many similarities. I remembered Victoria and Rosalie's angry face when I bumped into her in the hall, she was as hard as stone.

I remembered when I thought Alice looked strikingly similar, to a vampire the morning after James visited my house. "No," I breathed, I glanced down at the water and didn't see any fish, I couldn't sense them either for miles.

Edward nodded, "We're vampires, Bella." "Me, Alice, my whole family, we're all vampires." I shook my head, my hands reached up to grab my hair, "But, you're eyes.."

"We drink from animals instead of humans," he explained. "Human blood gives us red eyes, animal blood gives us golden eyes." I took a deep breath, how did I miss this?

They didn't eat, their beauty, pale complexion, the dark circles under their eyes as if they never slept.. So many signs! I should have known all along. "We know you've run into some trouble with others of our kind, others who will kill you. You do understand that they'll kill you, don't you?"

I nodded, and neither of us spoke for a second, I looked up at him, "Alice isn't sick, is she?" He smiled, "No. As you can see, sunlight does not burn us, but we must stay out of the public eye on sunny days like this, because as you can imagine this would certainly attract some attention." He gestured with his hand to his sparkling self, and I nodded again.

"I don't understand though, why would your family try to protect me?" I asked. "We can't let you die, Bella." "Because..?" Edward sighed, "You have a lot of questions and so do I, we should meet come over to our house."

"I don't mean to be rude, but no. I don't feel comfortable with that," I told him. After my previous encounters with vampires, I wouldn't be willingly walking into any vampire houses anytime soon. Edward nodded, "I understand. But, we need to speak to each other, we only have the best of intentions towards you, I promise."

I thought about, I can't go to Edward's house and I will not invite them to mine, yet we needed to speak privately, I bit my lip. "How about we meet here?" I suggested. There was more space, they could outrun me and still outnumber me but I can travel by the river and I was positive that I could out swim them as well.

"After the sunset?" he asked. I nodded, "That sounds good." There was an awkward pause, which one of us leaves first? If, I turn my back to swim will you attack me? If, I stay will he attack me?

If, he goes how do I know he doesn't follow me? Edward cleared his throat, "Goodbye." I nodded, his body turned and then he walked away, I waited until he was out of sight before turning and swimming down the river.

I walked out of the woods and to the house, I opened the door and threw my empty water bottle into the recycling bin, I went upstairs to my room and put away the cream away and pulled out a new water bottle from a drawer.

I sighed, sitting down on my bed, I cannot believe what I have just been told, they were vampires! Was my friendship with Alice even real, then? Was that a way to get close to me and convince me to open up to them about James? I took a swig of my water, and just yesterday I was going to avoid her to protect her from him?

I snorted to myself, she didn't need my protection, in fact I probably needed protection from Alice. I thought about how close Alice and I were-and so quickly too-! Did Alice really pretend to be my friend? We had so much fun together, maybe when we met in the meadow I would be able to know for sure.

Maybe, Alice is just a good liar, I thought again. I went downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie, since I'll be gone, I wrote down a note, saying I went out for a swim. I was too nervous to eat, instead I drank through a pack of water bottles as time passed by, my leg bounced as I sat in the kitchen chair.

I was so nervous.

I wasn't sure how long this meeting would last, so I got a plastic bag and filled with water bottles and the cream, before leaving the house. I walked down the trail again, I took off my shoes and stepped into the water, I wasn't able to swim as quickly or smoothly because of what I was carrying.

I reached the meadow, they were all there standing and waiting for me, I felt knots in my stomach, I came to a stop in the same place as earlier and took out my plastic bag, I took out another bottle of water, feeling thirsty again.

I eyed them warily, seven vampires and only one of me.

One of them, he looked a bit older than the others, but not by much, he had blond hair and golden eyes like the rest. He walked towards me, slowly and calmly as he approached me and held out his hand to me, "Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself. I eyed him cautiously, and slowly raised my hand out of the water to shake his, I used my fingers instead so I wouldn't get his hand all wet. A momentary look of surprise crossed his face as I gently shook his hand by my fingers.

"Bella," I said, quietly. He pulled back, straightening his back, "Thank you for coming, I understand that this is very difficult to you but none of us mean any harm." "Let me introduce you to my family, you of course know Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward. They're my children. And, this is my wife, Esme."

I looked at the woman with the beautiful caramel hair, she looked very kind and sweet and motherly, not anything like a deadly vampire. I noticed Rosalie was glaring at me, I tried to ignore it. Next to her was Emmet, he looked at me curiously next to him was Jasper, he was watching me closely, cautiously.

I nodded towards them, "Hello," I said, quietly. "It is our understanding that we are not the first vampires you have encountered, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Can you tell us more about them?" "There isn't much to say about James or Victoria, except that they are going to kill me," I answered, keeping a straight face.

Carlisle bristled, but didn't seem very surprised. "You already knew this," I realized. He sighed, "Yes." "Do you know them?" I asked, suspiciously. "No, no. I assure you we don't. And, I don't know why they wish to kill you, I think that if we speak with them then we'll be able to peacefully-"

"I don't think they are willing to talk about it," I interrupted, "James said the only reason I'm not dead yet and I quote, 'Because we aren't finished playing the game first.' "

I heard someone gasp behind him. "What is this game?" he asked. "I don't know, but I think it's some kind of game of cat and mouse, he's toying with me, he could've killed me before, but he didn't. I think, he really wants to kill me because of what I am," I answered. "Why do you want to know this anyway?"

Alice walked up and sat down in front of me, I leaned back, "We want to protect you, Bella." She reached for my hand and held it in hers, I started to pull it back but she tugged, I knew she was stronger than me so I stopped fighting.

"Bella, you're my best friend. I know, I'm a vampire but please don't be scared of me and don't doubt our friendship either, I know that you are," she said, "We're not going to let you die, trust me." I stared at her, stared her in the eyes and I smiled, because I could tell that she wasn't lying, Alice smiled.

"So..you're a mermaid, huh?" My smile widened, "Yeah, I am. Crazy, right?" She shook her head, "Not really, I'm a vampire and a psychic, I am in no position to judge." I raised my eyebrows, "Psychic?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "My visions are based on decisions though, so it's not concrete, but it usually does come true." "I can't see your future though and it _sucks_," she added. I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Bella." I turned, and saw Carlisle, "How did you meet them?"

I explained that I saw James swimming and killing a shark, then seeing him again except this time he followed me, I told them when he came to my house, when I saw Victoria outside while Alice was driving me to school and finally my last encounter with them yesterday.

"That's weird," Emmet said, I turned to him, "What is?" I asked. "If, they hunt humans why feed from a shark? And, why a shark?" he replied. I stared at him, that sounded like the least thing to worry about. "That's the last thing on my mind," I told him. "I'm more worried about being murdered."

"You aren't going to be murdered," Alice told me. "What does La Tua Cantante mean anyway?" I asked. "It's when someone's blood calls to a vampire more than any other," Carlisle answered, "How do you know about it?"

"I heard the woman say it, apparently James never was able to have is," I said. "Hmm, he is probably looking towards drinking from you then, you seem to be about just as rare as his singer," Jasper said, speaking up for the first time and then he turned to Carlisle, "I doubt any of them will simply turn away, talking won't stop them from trying to kill her."

This only confirmed what I had already suspected, the main reason-and maybe the only reason-James wanted to kill me was because I am a mermaid, and second Carlisle will not be able to persuade him otherwise.


	4. Chapter 25

**This is something I wrote while I was getting ready to type up chapter 19. I hope you enjoy your treat. Happy Halloween!**

**Bella's POV**

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us refusing to give up our secrets first. "It doesn't matter of you tell me," he spoke, still looking at me in the eye. I tried not to blush beneath his gaze, to ignore the way my heart skipped and thudded in my chest, the way my tail trembled, and my stomach knotted and flipped.

It was ridiculous the way he affected me, my fingers tangled in the grass in front of me. "Why?" I asked. "It's pretty obvious, judging by your fish-like tail, that you're a mermaid," he said. I stared at him, he was right of course; there was no point in denying it.

"What are you?" I asked. "I'll never tell," I grimaced and he smirked. "I'll figure it out, though I admit I never heard of a mythological creature that sparkles in the sunlight," I told him.  
No matter how beautiful it looks. ~

**Not sure where it would go after that, maybe some more staring, but anyway here's your treat, upload new chapter later, it's in the works! I thank you for your patience, at least the patience I kind of forced upon you**.


End file.
